


Vida

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pensamientos intrusivos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Lo malo de ser un robot excesivamente humano era que, a veces, incluso él tenía sus propios demonios pululando en su corazón". One-shot.





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Echaba mucho de menos escribir sobre estos dos y me parecía horrible no haber escrito nada de mis niños en el fictober así que aquí esta. 
> 
> Aviso: Todos los personajes en esta historia (y en todas a menos que se especifique lo contrario) son mayores de edad.
> 
> Día #26. Vida.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba desde que habían iniciado su relación un año atrás después de continuos tira y afloja por parte de ambos. Ai seguía sin comprender por qué Reiji había aceptado empezar a salir con él. Por supuesto que sabía que Reiji le quería. Él castaño se lo había dejado claro innumerables veces y de muy diversas maneras a lo largo de aquel año e incluso un poco antes, sin embargo, también era consciente de que el amor no era algo que solucionase todos los problemas y él, siendo un robot, era un constante generador de problemas.

Por supuesto, muchas cosas habían cambiado en aquel tiempo, empezando por su cuerpo que había ido actualizándose a medida que “crecía” para no despertar sospechas entre la población civil. Los miembros de Quartet Night, además, estaban más unidos que nunca después de que alcanzaran por fin un milagroso estado de paz entre ellos. Por supuesto, Ranmaru y Camus seguían peleándose de vez en cuando pero nunca era algo tan grave como para que no pudiera arreglarse rápidamente. Incluso de vez en cuando se atrevían a disculparse el uno con el otro.

No, no eran esa clase de problemas a los que se refería Ai cuando pensaba en los dolores de cabeza que le generaba a su pareja. Era su propia naturaleza robótica la que le preocupaba. Incluso aunque llegara el día en el que el profesor ajustara su cuerpo a un aspecto anciano no había manera de que él realmente muriera de una manera natural. Su vida sería mucho más larga que la de Reiji. Tampoco podía concebir hijos por lo que la perspectiva de que el castaño formara una familia con él era otro impedimento.

Ya ni siquiera en el punto biológico. De cara a la sociedad Ai era un hombre (y no solo de cara a la sociedad dado lo mucho que le gustaba experimentar al profesor con nuevos artilugios mecánicos). Eso quería decir que actualmente ni siquiera tenían la posibilidad de adoptar.

A Ai no le importaba. De por si sus sentimientos eran un caos absoluto. Era extraño para él saber que tenía la capacidad de amar como un ser humano.

Pero precisamente ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Reiji era humano.

Lo normal sería que quisiera cosas de humano tarde o temprano.

Y Ai no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ser capaz de lidiar con eso. Como iban a lidiar con eso ambos.

El hombre suspiró mientras subía los pies descalzos al enorme sofá del apartamento de Reiji. Llevaba despierto por culpa de esos pensamientos intrusivos desde las cinco de la madrugada y ya casi iban a dar las ocho. Sabía que probablemente cuando el castaño se despertase iba a ir a buscarlo. Escondió el rostro bajo la manta y chasqueó la lengua. En momentos como ese no se sentía como un adulto de veinte años. Aunque técnicamente su mente tuviera los conocimientos de un inhumano de ciento cincuenta. Ventajas de que su cerebro pudiera adquirir a una velocidad antinatural todos los saberes de los que él quisiera disponer con ayuda del profesor.

No erró al adivinar que Reiji iría a buscarle en cuanto despertara. No se movió pese a que escuchó los pasos del castaño tras él. Tampoco se movió cuando sintió el cuerpo de su novio hundirse en el sofá junto a él, pero si acabó por sacar la cabeza de la manta cuando sintió sus brazos rodearle en silencio. Reiji no era el tipo de persona que consolaba en silencio, pero suponía que todavía estaba demasiado dormido como para saludarle con su usual buen humor.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —le preguntó después de unos minutos en aquella postura. Ai agarró la manta y cubrió con ella su cuerpo y él del castaño. Sería un problema que Reiji se resfriase.

—Me desperté y no quise despertarte —una verdad a medias.

—Ai-Ai, sabes que puedes despertarme siempre que quieras —un puchero, una sonrisa, Ai estiró el brazo para acariciar la mejilla del hombre frente a él con suavidad.

—Necesitas descansar más que yo.

—Pues tú vas a necesitar recargarte un poco más si no quieres estar cayéndote de sueño a las seis de la tarde —se quejó el castaño. Ai simplemente hundió su cuerpo un poco más junto al costado de Reiji. Su cuerpo cálido le calmaba. Saber que su corazón seguía latiendo le tranquilizaba.

—Tengo bastantes horas libres por delante. Puedo usarlas para recargar —había hecho los cálculos mentales antes de salir de la cama, por supuesto. Ai era ante todo el maldito ídolo perfecto.

—Hubiera preferido que las usaras pasando el tiempo conmigo —se quejó Reiji. El tono infantil le indicó a Mikaze que su novio estaba, por fin, del todo despierto. La mano en su cintura que le apretaba contra su pecho también lo era. Le hacía gracia que Reiji intentara ser la cuchara de la relación cuando era bastante más alto que él. Hundió los pies en el sofá y se agachó un poco solo para darle el gusto al castaño.

—Estoy ahora contigo. Tú y yo no tenemos que hacer nada hasta la tarde —le recordó—. Me prepararé y dos horas antes de que nos vayamos cargaré las pilas, ¿te parece bien?

—No.

—Reiji —aspiró profundamente cuando le notó hundir el rostro en su cabello, así como sus brazos apretarle más íntimamente contra sí.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que había estado esperando. La pregunta que sabía que Reiji haría. No era que fuera predecible. Simplemente sabía que estaba preocupado. Reiji siempre se preocupaba demasiado. Era parte de su personalidad.

—¿Realmente estás bien con esto? —preguntó finalmente sin mirarle, con los ojos clavados en sus dedos descalzos que sobresalían por debajo de la manta—. Puedes tener a quien quieras, ¿por qué conformarse con esta… vida artificial?

—No eres artificial para mi —Ai conocía la seriedad en el tono de Reiji. A veces le asustaba cuando usaba ese tono, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado y sabía que no lo estaba usando porque sus propios miedos le estaban comiendo. Reiji tenía sus propios demonios de vez en cuando.

Lo malo de ser un robot excesivamente humano era que, a veces, incluso él tenía sus propios demonios pululando en su corazón.

—Reiji…

—Tampoco quiero a nadie más —susurró en su oído—. Te quiero a ti.

Notó el beso en su cuello y se estremeció. Nunca se terminaba de habituar a las muestras de cariño del contrario, a la manera en que sus propios nervios reaccionaban ante el roce de su piel. Giró su rostro para mirarle a los ojos reconociendo el cariño en ellos. El amor que sentía por él. Se preguntó si sería capaz de transmitírselo a Reiji así bien. Por eso acercó su rostro al del castaño para besarle, para asegurarse de que era capaz, de alguna manera, de decirle que le quería de igual forma sin que su voz a veces excesivamente monocorde le decepcionara.

—Yo también te quiero, Reiji —murmuró. Movió su cuerpo para esconder el rostro en el pecho de su pareja. Él sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de escogerle a él por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Solo esperaba que el férreo agarre que el castaño mantenía sobre su espalda significase lo mismo. Que Reiji jamás se arrepintiese del amor que sentía por él.

De la vida que ambos habían decidido compartir.

Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ha sido la cosa más moñas que he escrito en todo este mes...
> 
> Los amo igual.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
